1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a test system for a semiconductor apparatus and a test method of the semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
Application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) are ICs designed and customized for specific functions of systems or electric appliances employing the same.
ASICs may be installed or embedded in a main board to be used in such systems.
A test operation has to be performed t check whether the ASICs operate properly.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a configuration of a conventional test system for a semiconductor apparatus. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a test system 1 may include a main board 10 where the ASIC to be tested is installed and a calibration board 20.
The calibration board 20 is configured for probing tests of the ASIC.
Input/output (I/O) terminals of the main board 10 and the calibration board 20 may be coupled through a connector 30.
In the conventional test method, signals are supplied to the calibration board 20 from the main board 10 through the I/O terminals.
Subsequently, probing points corresponding to the I/O terminals of the calibration board 20 are sequentially probed using a probe needle 50.
The test operation may be completed by measuring skews of signal timings at the probing points corresponding to the I/O terminals through the above-described process and correcting skews of signal timings at the I/O terminals based on the measured skew values.
However, since the skews of the signal timings are measured and corrected using the probe needle 50, the testing takes a considerable amount of time.
In addition, since expensive equipment such as robots and probing systems for robot control are used to move the probe needle 50, testing costs are increase.